Conventional linear motor systems may be constrained where there are curvilinear or curved sections of track for various reasons. For example, as the radius of the curved section is smaller towards the interior of the curve than the exterior of the curve, conventional linear motor systems and, in particular, linear motor conveyor systems, may encounter problems with the arrangement and configuration of their motor coils through the curve.
Further, conventional linear motor systems with curvilinear or curved sections of track may produce unwanted forces on a moving element traversing a curved track section. For example, the unwanted forces may be caused by undesirable rates of change of acceleration, often called “jerk”, as the moving element moves through the curve. This “jerk” can lead to instability of the moving element and any objects on the moving element, such as a workpiece, fixtures, or the like.
Conventional linear motor systems may also have difficulty tracking moving elements when the moving elements traverse a curvilinear or curved section of track and/or during transition to straight sections of track.
As such, there is a need for an improved curvilinear track section for linear motor systems.